


Cold is the Stream

by PowerfulTenderness



Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Child Murder, Darkside!Reader, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Knight of Ren!Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Ch1: A surge of power in the Force brings a realization to Kylo Ren.Ch2: Kylo’s knight becomes a threat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Hate Leads to Suffering [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Cold is the Stream

_/ “Come with me. Let it all go. I can teach you how to efficiently wield the Force.”/_

Your eyes snapped open and you fell back to the ground. You were meditating on the bridge when you came upon a vision...of recent events. 

Hux called your name, brining you back to reality. 

Your fury swept you to your feet as you glared and sneered at the man who addressed you. “He said the Force connection was gone!” 

“What?” 

You took a calming breath, your First Order shawl floating back down onto your shoulders. “Excuse me, general. I have something I must attend to.” 

_/ “Do you know who your mother was? Your grandparents?”_

_“Grandma and Grandpa were the King and Queen. And Mama was a princess.” The boy answered._

_“Of Miranda. And that means you are a princess too, auntie.” The girl finished._

_“That’s right. Very good. And do you know why Miranda was so important?”_

_“...”_

_“The original Mirandan colony was a difficult place to live. But our ancestors figured out how to terraform the planet so it became the paradise that you were born into. And we sold that tech to other planets, in exchange for yearly compensation. You must always remember that. Miranda may be gone, but her tech is all over the galaxy and the three of us, we will inherit the profits owed to her.”/_

“What was that, Lieutenant?” 

“It seems there was some damage taken to the upper levels of the ship, sir. Interior damage.” Mitaka answered and pulled up the security feed.

_/ “What is this?”_

_You and the children bowed to bemused Kylo Ren. “Supreme Leader. This is my niece and nephew. I was simply giving them a little history lesson. But it is time for their lunch. Go, eat.” They followed a droid that Hux had programmed to manage them while on the ship._

_“This is no place for children.”_

_“I’m happy you’re concerned for the last of my kin, Supreme Leader. Do not worry, they won’t be here long. General Hux has assured them a place at the First Order Academy.” /_

Hux stared at the security feed, jaw tensed as he realized what he was seeing. Though he didn’t know how the damage came to be. “You two, with me.” He ordered stromtrooper guards. “You have the bridge, Lieutenant.” 

The elevator doors stopped and Kylo Ren swept in. “You’re not needed for this, general.” 

“This is still my ship, Supreme Leader.” Though he did reign in his thoughts of you.

Kylo didn’t argue, he was too concerned with the surge of power he felt through the Force. 

The elevators opened to the observation deck, surprising the four men at the damage they saw. Metal beams supporting platforms were bent, metal stairs were twisted, light producing glass shattered all over, red back up lights casting an ominous shadow over the figures in the center of the room: You sat on your knees, looking down at the children, each laying a head in your lap. 


	2. Colder my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's knight becomes a threat.

You stared down at the face of your sister. No. Your niece. She looked so much like the sister of your memories. The woman you found on Miranda just before Snoke died was a stranger to you. 

Snoke. You could still hear his voice telling you to kill your family. It would make you stronger. If you were stronger you would be useful to him, to the First Order, and more importantly, to Kylo Ren. 

_/ “We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy.”/_

You hadn't been strong enough for him then. But now…

You looked behind you as Kylo Ren stepped off the elevator, glass crunched beneath his boots as he looked at the damage. 

“What did you do?” 

You gently set the children on the floor, their lifeless bodies eerily still. Your mourning forgotten at the sight of Kylo Ren.

“I finished my training, Supreme Leader.” You gave him a deep curtsey, your dress and shawl unintentionally blocking the view of the children from him and the others, who were only a few steps behind him. 

“Your training? What training?” 

_“It’s time to let old things die. Let it all die.”_ You repeated the words he never said to you.

You looked up at him from beneath your brow, head still bowed. He stared at you, trying to keep his face impassive, but you knew him better than anyone else in the galaxy. He was finally seeing you, for the first time in a long time he was finally seeing you! He would see! He would see that you would do anything for him. That you were stronger than he ever realized. That you deserved to rule at his side. 

Your arms dropped to your side, though you remained bowed to him, and Kylo stared at the bodies behind you. He told you that it was Snoke that facilitated the Force visions between he and Rey, but there had been more. And you knew. You saw and heard everything.

General Hux interrupted Kylo’s thoughts as he and his trooper guards stepped around Kylo to observe the damage done to the ship. 

They were looking at the children when you glimpsed the thoughts of one of the troopers. He was questioning why you would kill younglings.

“I killed them because I love them.” 

Hux glanced at the two troopers, wondering which one was stupid enough to question your actions but you were still staring at Kylo. “Dispose of the bodies and bring in a team of engineers to begin repairs immediately.” 

“Yes sir!” 

This time you did look away from Kylo to look at Hux. “I apologize for the damages, general. I can assist with repairs.”

He nodded once, “If you wish. I need to get back to the bridge.” 

With that he and the troopers returned to the elevator. Kylo turned just enough to watch them go. Hux, ostensibly speaking to his guards, looked directly at the Supreme Leader. “At least she doesn’t love me.”


End file.
